1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to all electronic equipment and or devices, specifically related to the alerting or notification of the/a desired event by delivery of an electronic charge to the invention thus setting the attached electronic equipment and or device into motion.
Such electronic equipment and or devices intended are, but not limited to, such: Cellular Phones, Cell-Phones, Cell Phone, Mobile Phones, Mobile Telephones, Telephones, Personal Digital Assistant, PDA's, Handheld PC, Handheld Devices, Personal Computers, Handheld Computers, Radio Telephone, Transmitters, Electronic Receivers, Pagers, Handheld Devices, Music Storage Devices, Music Players, Remote Controls, Calculators, etc.
2. Prior Art
Electronic equipment and or devices today have limited options in notifying or alerting attention to the individual owner/consumer and or equipment and or device. Such current options available today of notification or alerting are limited to: noise, vibration and light.
The current options available are limited and might/could/will/should/need/would not be the desired type of notification or alerting of certain individuals/consumers. This presents a major problem.